


Dream Come True

by NejiretaKokoro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal girls, Biting, Breeding, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, Fisting, Futanari, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Piss, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Whipping, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NejiretaKokoro/pseuds/NejiretaKokoro
Summary: Home on a school break, Blake catches Ilia lurking in the background of Menagerie. Having left the White Fang, Ilia hopes a lifelong dream will come true.





	Dream Come True

It was good to be back home, in Menagerie, on break from school. Blake had been looking forward to visiting home ever since she was put into team RWBY. The long days of training, Professor Port droning on, it was good to be home and to have time to relax without those worries. She walked through the streets of the town, enjoying being among her own species.

 

The marketplace was a bit more crowded than usual. People bustling about and buying food for dinner or the week. Blake smiled at a few who nodded in her direction, most knowing she was the daughter of the former head of the White Fang. That meant she was usually treated like royalty, guards, servants and a big mansion. However, Blake didn't care too much for all that attention. Point made as she had left her lone guard back home.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of what looked like a small shadow moving through the crowd. Curious, she followed the shadow through the busy streets and into a secluded alley. She kept up her guard as the White Fang had been known to trespass in these parts. She reached behind her back to grab her weapon, but before she could the shadow turned around to look at her. Strangely enough, the shadow looked familiar to Blake.

 

“Ilia...? Is that you?” The shadow hesitated a moment before changing color to reveal the face of pale brunette girl. “Hello Blake.” “Ilia, what are you doing here? Are you here to attack me?” Blake got in a defensive position. “No! No... I-I just wanted to see you...” Ilia lowered her head, looking towards the ground. “I've...missed you...” “As have I, Ilia, but you're with the White Fang. Murdering scumbags who are a terrible representation for faunus-kind!”

 

Ilia looked back up to Blake, a tiny smile on her face. “I, uh... I've actually l-left them, Blake...” “You, what?” “I left the White Fang. I'm no longer with them. Haven't been for months actually. Just been trying to survive on my own however I can.” Blake relaxed, relieved that Ilia wasn't here to attack her. “That's great news, Ilia! But, how have you been surviving all on your own? Do you have any fresh food or clothes? Last I remember, you usually only wore the onesie you're wearing now.”

 

Ilia blushed and shuffled her feet, rubbing her arms nervously. “Um...actually... These aren't my clothes...” Slowly, the clothing Ilia wore faded away, revealing her pink and naked body. Blake realized that she had been naked this whole time, Ilia only used her faunus ability to make it appear as if she were wearing her regular clothes. Both Blake and Ilia blushed. “Oh wow... Ilia, you've...” “Got quite a booty, huh?” Ilia joked, trying to lighten the mood. “A very sexy booty~” Blake walked around to get a better look at her friend's ass and, unable to resist, smacked it.

 

“Th-thank... you... Blake~” Ilia moaned softly from the slap and her skin changed to red out of being nervous. Blake giggled, “You look cute when your whole body is blushing.” She rubbed her fingers against Ilia's wet pussy, lifted her fingers to her mouth and locked them clean. “Mmm tasty~” Ilia just stares at her as her skin stays red. “Shut up...” She bites her lip this time trying not to moan from feeling Blake's fingers rub against her wet pussy. Blake giggled and continued rubbing the chameleon girl with her fingers, smirking when she saw Ilia bucking her hips and humping her hand. She moved her hand around before finding what she was looking for, then roughly pinched Ilia's clit.

 

Ilia couldn't help bite her lip with how the pleasure felt, she began moaning out loudly while her pink folds were letting her juices flow freely. She bucked her hips a little faster as she let out a loud gasp when feeling her clit being roughly pinched. Blake smirked and thrust a couple fingers into the squirming girl. Her insides were so warm and wet, she couldn't stop thrusting faster and faster, making Ilia moan louder and hold onto Blake's shoulder for support as she almost fell over.

 

“We should do th-this more where no one... c-can see us, Blake!” Ilia had to let out a loud moan this time when Blake inserted her fingers into her warm and wet pink walls, she made sure to hold onto Blake when her thrusting got faster and left a puddle of her love juices on the ground. Blake took her fingers out and licked them, she liked teasing Ilia and keeping her on edge. “Would you like that, Ilia? I think we should put on a show for everyone here. To show them how much of a slut you really are~!” Blake groped Ilia's ass.

 

Ilia didn't know how to respond to what Blake said, she just kept on moaning while practically being kept on the edge of an orgasm with Blake taking out her fingers. Ilia continued to hold onto Blake's shoulders as she panted a little, as her tight holes got to be used by someone she had had a crush on for a long time. “I... Well... if you want it to be Blake. I don't mind it as long as it's with you~”

 

Blake smirked, she knew she had Ilia wrapped around her finger. She had suspected that the chameleon girl had feeling for her and now she was going to test and exploit those feelings just a bit. She wanted to take Ilia away from Adam and make her loyal to her and nobody else. Blake pinned Ilia against a wall, one hand on her shoulder and one squeezing her breast. Ilia gasped a little at being pinned to the wall and having her sensitive breast being felt up. The chameleon didn't know Blake's plan at all, but she didn't mind this one bit. She just wanted Blake at this moment and Blake clearly had the chameleon wanting every inch of the cat. Ilia placed her hands on Blake's back and began to massage her back.

 

Blake purrs, leans forward and bites Ilia's neck. She moved her hand down to her pussy and starts rubbing Ilia's clit again. While doing this, Blake's cock started getting hard and rubbed up against Ilia's thigh. Ilia continued to rub on Blake's back slowly and she lets out a few moans with Blake hitting her sweet spot. Her juices quickly went on Blake's hand like the slut she was for Blake. She was a little surprised that Blake had a cock, but she didn't make it a big deal and in fact she just thought she may have forgotten that Blake always had one. Ilia bites her lip as she felt the cock tease her by rubbing against her thigh.

 

Blake pinches Ilia's clit and whispers into her ear, “Now that I have your attention...” Ilia let out a whimper with the pinch to her clit. “Ow! Yes, I'll do anything you want, you have my complete attention.” Blake continues, “It's been far too long since I had was able to let loose. Normally one of my teammates would help relieve the stress, but since you're here, you're going to help me. I'm going to slam my cock into you, tear up your tight pussy and make you addicted to my cock." Blake ground her cock against Ilia's pussy as she said all that. “Would you like that, you slutty chameleon~?”

 

Ilia looked into Blake's eyes while hearing every word, she moaned a little with having Blake's cock tease her pussy. She was badly at the point of orgasm, but knew it be a bad idea to release right now. Her pussy would start to coat the cock in her juices as she kept her eyes on Blake's the whole time. “Yes, I would love that Blake. You may tear up my pussy and any other hole you want!” Blake grinned and grabbed Ilia's ponytail, pulling her head back and biting her neck. She made a temporary mark, claiming Ilia as her property. “We'll get you a proper collar later.” She turned her around, making Ilia place her hands on the wall. She spread her legs and slowly thrust her cock into Ilia's soaking wet pussy.

 

Ilia gasps from the bite mark given to her neck. She enjoyed Blake biting her and marking her as her property. Blake used Ilia's one weakness against her and the little chameleon didn't have an issue with it. “Yes baby, I'll definitely wear any collar you give me.” Ilia held onto the wall as best she could as she felt Blake's cock finally enter her pearl, making Ilia moan out loud. “Make me yours little kitten own this slut~” Blake chuckled and thrust her cock in harder. “Oh, I intend on doing just that. By the end of this, everyone, including the White Yang, will know you belong only to me and serve me in complete obedience~!” Blake smacked Ilia's ass, making it jiggle.

 

The chameleon moans loudly with the hard thrust into her pink walls. She makes sure to hold onto the wall as much as she can as her juices start to spew out. “Oh that's good! I think that may not be hard for you to do. baby. I think I'd love to be yours~!” Blake grabbed Ilia's ass with both hands and started thrusting her thick cock deeper and faster into her prey. She made the smaller faunus squeal and moan in extreme pleasure as Ilia had always fantasized of the day when Blake would claim her as her property. “That's it you filthy slut, squeal like a pig for me! Fuck, your pussy is so tight!”

 

With her cock going deeper and faster into the little faunus, Ilia grips a hand this time on Blake's shoulder. Her moans getting much louder as she loved every moment of her pussy getting devoured by the person she wanted the most. “Mmm. Fuck yes, Blake! This is fucking amazing! This pussy is all yours!~” Blake smirks, slapping Ilia's tits and slamming her cock deeper, reaching her womb. “I can tell you're a fucking virgin, bitch! Have you been saving yourself for me on the slight chance that I would ever care about you?!” She pinches Ilia's nipples and tugs on them hard.

 

Ilia starts screaming kinda loud this time with her sensitive breasts now getting slapped, her breasts start to get red and her pussy starts to squirt out cum as Blake's cock kissed her womb. “Yes! That's correct! I've been saving it just for you and hoping you would care enough for this slut~” Her nipples became harden with all the pinching and tugging. She starts breathing heavily while her legs still to tremble. Blake growls “Pathetic slut! Did you just cum without my permission?!” Blake reaches down and pinches Ilia's clit hard, making the chameleon scream in pain and pleasure. Her cock slams against her womb, the head poking inside and precum leaking out.

 

Ilia tries to keep her hand on Blake's shoulder, however with the pinch to her clit it made her let go. “I'm sorry Blake! I didn't mean too, it just... It's hard to stay on edge this long for me...” As her breath was heavy, she just kept moaning and screaming. She felt some precum along the way from Blake. As she thought even though she may just be property to Blake, she knew this was good either way. Her pussy would be widely spread for the woman. Blake pinched Ilia's clit hard again as punishment. “Filthy White Fang reject! You don't cum unless I give you permission, understood?!” Blake's cock throbbed inside the warm hole, getting closer to cumming and filling Ilia with all of her thick cum. Blake was thinking she might breed the smaller girl.

 

Ilia's screams became louder as her clit started to become red from the punishment she was getting. “Oh fuck! Yes, I understand you! And I left because I want to be with you!” She didn't mind the fact that Blake might cum and fill her pussy as she wouldn't deny the kitten at all. She just continued to pant as she she grabbed onto Blake. Blake grabs Ilia's neck and squeezes as she slams her cock harder and faster, on the verge of cumming. She would impregnate the chameleon, collar her and show off her new slave to her family. “Fuck, I'm almost there~! I'm gonna cum inside bitch!”

 

Ilia stares at the kitten faunus as she smiles a bit while being choked. Her breasts started to bounce much faster as Blake slammed into her. She liked this idea of carrying Blake's child and being a pet to Blake and shown off. “Yes baby~! Cum in my slutty pussy and fill this cunt up!” Blake squeezed her neck tighter as she thrust into Ilia's tight pussy faster. She grunted and moaned loud, thrusting once more and cumming deep inside of her, filling her womb completely. “I'm cumming!!!”

 

Ilia made sure once more to keep hold of Blake and kissed her as she felt her tight pussy and womb start to fill up with thick cum. She kisses Blake passionately and pushes her tongue into the kitten's mouth as cum starts to drip out of the chameleon's cunt. Blake moaned out loud as she filled the chameleon's womb with her thick, warm cum. After filling Ilia to the brim, she pulled out of her pussy and dropped her onto the ground, letting Ilia rest on her knees. She then grabbed Ilia's ponytail and pulled her up by it, bringing her face to face. She kissed her again. “Now you've been bred and claimed as my property~!”

 

Ilia would happily take every shot of warm cum in her womb. She kissed Blake in return as she panted through the deep kisses. Ilia looks up at Blake as she's on her knees, she gets her little rest and after being fucked so rough, her pussy feels sore. She makes a little whimper when Blake grabs her ponytail and brings her up, she stares into Blake's eyes and gives her a kiss in return. “Yes, I have been bred by the one person I care about and as well I'm glad to be your property and mainly yours~!”

 

Blake smirks and looks around, realizing again that they were in an alleyway outside. “You're coming home with me so we can finish what we started~!” Blake kept a firm hold on Ilia's ponytail as she dragged her through the alley and down some back roads towards her house, Ilia still naked and cum dripping out of her pussy all the way. Ilia just kept looking at Blake, she notices Blake was still holding her ponytail. Before Ilia could say something to Blake about letting her get some clothes on, she found herself being dragged away. She felt some pain and it hurt a little, but not as much as it should. Her eyes widened as she watched Blake drag her down back roads, luckily, however the cum still dripped out, leaving a trail.

 

Blake tugged at Ilia's ponytail, keeping her bitch walking right beside her. The back roads were less crowded, but still had a few stragglers who, unfortunately for Ilia, saw her in her naked and used state. Blake looked back down and saw Ilia blushing and dripping cum all over the ground, she smirked. “When we get home, you're not leaving my room until you've been thoroughly impregnated and I break you, making you beg for my cock and more cum~” Ilia whimpered a little as she still saw people in the back roads, thankfully there's not too many people to see her. She couldn't help but blush as people saw her body used up and with cum dripping out her cunt. “Yes Blake, that's fine with me. You can impregnate me as much as you want and break my holes. I'm sure you will get me to that state very soon.”

 

Blake tugged hard on Ilia's ponytail. “That's Mistress to you now, slut~!” She walked faster, wanting to get home so she could start breeding her bitch. The thought of putting a baby into her childhood friend was enough go make her cock hard again. Ilia whimpered a little louder with her hair being tugged harder. “Ah...! I'm sorry for not calling you that, Mistress~” She noticed that Blake was moving much faster and that her cock was still hard and bouncing between her legs. Ilia loved the fact that her childhood friend would soon be putting a baby inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new story! I have a co-writer who wishes to remain anonymous, so this is all thanks to them. Let me know what you though and if there's something you'd like to see in the future!


End file.
